


One of us

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ile cudów może się wydarzyć jednego dnia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of us

Jak dużo ludzkiego cierpienia można zobaczyć jednego dnia?

Praca pisarza nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Trzymanie się terminów, blokada pisarska, brak weny, namolni fani(o ile w ogóle ma się fanów) i nieprzespane noce to tylko kilka z wielu wad. Mimo to Chuck kochał to robić. Męczył się przy pisaniu, to fakt, nie potrafił zliczyć ile kaw zmieszanych z Burbonem wypijał, by nie zasnąć przed maszyną, komputerem czy rękopisem. Ale pisanie go też odprężało. Na swój dziwny i pokręcony sposób, ale jednak. Uwielbiał, kiedy podczas pisania obierał inną drogę niż planował i postacie go zaskakiwały, jakby miały własną wolę i zamiast tańczyć jak im zagra, postanawiały pokazać przeznaczeniu i jego autorowi środkowy palec. Tak realne postacie dodawały powieści pikanterii i realizmu, a o to przecież chodziło, by bohaterowie byli jak najbardziej wiarygodni i żeby czytelnik mógł się z nimi utożsamiać. Ale żeby napisać tak dobre postacie, trzeba było mieć kontakt z prawdziwymi ludźmi i ich problemami.

Chuck nie lubił wychodzić z domu, ale czasami musiał, nie tylko po zakupy, ale właśnie po to, by zaczerpnąć inspiracji. Już po przekroczeniu progu swego domu spotykał pierwszą osobę. Stara pani Hanzel wychodziła jak co rano po gazetę, która znajdowała się na końcu jej podjazdu. Biedaczka szurała kapciami przy każdym kroku i mocno zgarbiona dotarła do celu. Tutaj zaczęły się kolejne schody, nie potrafiła podnieść gazety nie ważna jak bardzo się starała. Podchodziła do tego kilka razy, ale zawsze brakowało jej przynajmniej kilku cali. Chuck zlitował się w końcu nad nią i podniósł gazetę za nią. Pani Hanzel uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuje – wysapała. Te kilka próbo schylania się bardzo ją zmęczyły. – Tyle razy mówiłam dzieciakowi od gazet, by wkładał mi ją do skrzynki, ale wcale tego nie robi.

\- Łatwiej rzucić na podjazd. – Chuck odwzajemnił uśmiech i starszej pani i odszedł, machając jej na pożegnanie.

Dotarł na przystanek autobusowy, gdzie pół godziny czekał na autobus odjeżdżający do centrum miasta. Mógł pójść na piechotę, ale miał dziś ochotę na przejażdżkę.

Zwykle na przystanku czekały dzieci na przyjazd szkolnego busa, ale były wakacje, bus nie kursował, więc ławka była okupowana tylko przez Chucka i młodego chłopaka, który chyba był studentem i mieszkał w okolicy, bo kojarzył go z widzenia.

Chłopak był zajęty czymś w swoim telefonie i w ogóle nie zwracał na Chucka uwagi. Ale on zwracał uwagę na dzieciaka. Kątem oka przyjrzał mu się uważnie od stóp do głów. Nie chciał być wścibski, ale mimowolnie spojrzał na ekran telefonu i przeczytał rozmowę, którą chłopak odbywał za pośrednictwem smsów.

**Podaj mi tylko adres**

_nie_

_zostawiła cie wiec nie chce cie widzieć_

**Może ja chcę ja zobaczyć?**

_nie zasłużyła na to. mogla pomyśleć zanim cie oddała_

Wściekły chłopak wyłączył telefon, włożył go do kieszeni po czym wstał z ławki i odszedł. Nim przyjechał autobus, nikt już się do Chucka nie dosiadł.

Jazda do centrum trwała dwadzieścia minut w pustym, acz śmierdzącym i nieklimatyzowanym autobusie. Chuck zajął miejsce z tyłu i przez cały czas wyglądał przez okno, szukając kolejnych inspiracji.

Po dojechaniu na miejsce pierwszym miejscem, które odwiedził, była mała kawiarenka, do której zachodził ilekroć był w mieście. Właściciel go pamiętał i od razu postawił mu na ladzie jego ulubioną kawę i kawałek ciasta malinowego.

Kawiarnia wciąż była jeszcze pusta, było zaledwie kilka osób, każda zajęta swoimi sprawami. Jakaś farbowana blondynka o cieszących oczy kształtach siedziała w kącie i rozmawiała przez telefon. Nieco bliżej wejścia usiadła trzyosobowa rodzina z małym dzieckiem, które radośnie upychało sobie usta babeczką, ani trochę nie przejmując się bałaganem, który przy tym powstawał oraz matką, która ten bałagan starała się posprzątać. Ojciec tylko popijał kawę i czytał gazetę.

Po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia były jeszcze trzy osoby, a dwa siedzenia od Chucka znajdował się mocno zaniedbany i nieco śmierdzący facet, który prowadził z właścicielem rozmowę.

\- Sukinsyny zakręciły mi już wodę – powiedział i lekko uderzył w ladę pięścią. – A wczoraj jeden typ powiedział, że mnie nie zatrudni, bo śmierdzę!

\- No, trochę śmierdzisz – przyznał właściciel.

\- Jakbym miał pracę, to zapłaciłby za wodę. Ale dopóki nie będę miał wody, to nie będę miał pracy. Jak niby mam nie śmierdzieć?

\- Wykąp się w rzece? Nie wiem co ci poradzić, Erl.

\- Zatrudnij mnie!

Właściciel westchnął, musiał słyszeć tę prośbę już wiele razy.

\- Chciałbym, ale sam ledwo ciągnę. Nie miałbym ci z czego zapłacić – wyjaśnił zmęczonym głosem. Zdecydowanie już któryś raz powtarzał ten argument.

Erl złapał się za głowę i pochylił ją. Przez chwilę się nie ruszał, a potem jego ramiona zaczęły drżeć.

\- I co ja mam zrobić? – zapytał. Nie było tego widać, ale to że płakał było oczywiste. – Niedługo wywalą mnie z mieszkania.

\- Nie rozklejaj się, Erl. – Właściciel niezgrabnie usiłował pocieszyć swojego znajomego. – Na pewno niedługo coś znajdziesz, zobaczysz.

Chuck dopił szybko kawę, zjadł ciasto i zostawił zapłatę na ladzie, a potem wyszedł. Następnym przystankiem był sklep. W domu kończyło mu się już jedzenie, więc musiał uzupełnić lodówkę. Zawsze robił zakupy w tym samym miejscu, które znał już jak własną kieszeń. Przy wejściu wziął koszyk do ręki i wszedł do pierwszej alejki.

Pięć minut, tyle mu zajęło kupienie wszystkiego, co potrzebne na cały tydzień. Udawał się już do jedynej lady, gdy na kogoś wpadł. Okazała się to być pracownica sklepu, młoda kobieta, pewnie nawet nie miała trzydziestu lat.

Zderzenie sprawiło, że z koszyka Chucka wypadł karton jajek, które od razu się potłukły. Nie powinien był kłaść ich na wierzchu górki, którą usypał z reszty produktów.

\- Bardzo pana przepraszam – odezwała się od razu kobieta i pospiesznie zaczęła zbierać potłuczone jajka gołymi rękoma. – Zagapiłam się, zaraz przyniosę panu nowy karton.

\- Nie trzeba.

Chuck dołączył do sprzątania, używając w tym celu chusteczki. Dał też jedną kobiecie, która była dziwnie roztrzęsiona, na pewno nie z powodu głupich jajek za dolara i trzydzieści centów.

\- Nie, nie, przyniosę jej panu – upierała się dalej.

\- Nie trzeba – powtórzył i złapał ją za rękę. Dziewczyna natychmiast ją zabrała, jakby jego dotyk sprawił jej ból.

\- Jeśli jest pan pewien – powiedziała zmieszana i wróciła do sprzątania.

\- Jestem.

W trzy minuty bałagan był już uprzątnięty, Chuck podszedł wraz z kobietą do kasy, a ta zaczęła mu kasować produkty. Widział, jak trzęsą jej się ręce ilekroć podnosiła jedną z rzeczy, ale nie skomentował tego. Gdy miała już podać kwotę do zapłaty, przerwał jej.

\- I proszę jeszcze doliczyć te jajka – poprosił łagodnym głosem.

\- Oh. Oczywiście.

Tak jak prosił, tak zrobiła i po chwili karton jajek leżał obok reszty jego zakupów.

\- Dwadzieścia pięć dolarów i osiemdziesiąt siedem centów.

Podał jej pieniądze, a ona wydała mu resztę po czym szybko zniknęła na zapleczu. Nie zamknęła jednak za sobą drzwi, widział więc, jak wyciąga ze swojego roboczego fartuszka telefon i odbiera go.

Podczas gdy on się pakował, kobieta rozmawiała z kimś cicho, jednak nie na tyle, by nie dało się tego nie słyszeć.

\- Będę w domu po trzeciej – powiedziała do kogoś. Jej głos drżał i nawet z tej odległości dostrzegł, jak oczy zalśniły jej od łez. – Nie krzycz na mnie, to nie moja wina, że mam taką zmianę, to mój szef je ustala nie ja… Proszę cię, przestań krzyczeć.

Po spakowaniu wszystkich zakupów, Chuck nie widział sensu, by dalej tu siedzieć i podsłuchiwać. Zabrał swoje zakupy, pozostawiając na ladzie jajka i opuścił sklep. Żałował, że nie ma samochodu, zostawiłby wtedy zakupy w środku, a tak musiał je teraz ze sobą wszędzie nosić. Na szczęście nie kupił nic, co mogłoby się zepsuć w tak wysokich temperaturach.

Jak każdy dobry autor, także i on musiał ściągać co lepsze pomysły od innych twórców. Za każdym razem, gdy był w mieście, odwiedzał miejscową bibliotekę. Tak było i tym razem. Miał nadzieję, że dostarczyli już nowe książki.

Po drodze do biblioteki minął między innymi sklep z rzeczami dla dzieci, głównie niemowląt. Przed szybą, za którą znajdowała się wystawa spacerówek i nosidełek, stała kobieta wraz z jakimś mężczyzną. Ten drugi był od swojej partnerki wyraźnie młodszy i gdyby nie ich czułe obejmowanie się, uznałby ich za matkę z synem.

Chuck przystanął na chwilę i przyjrzał się parze. Od razu dostrzegł to, jak kobieta dotyka swojego brzucha z czułością, jakby oczekiwała swojego pierwszego dziecka. Jednak smutek na twarzy obojga wskazywał na co innego.

\- Następnym razem nam się uda, zobaczysz – powiedział mężczyzna i ucałował partnerkę w czubek głowy.

Chuck ruszył przed siebie, słyszą jeszcze za sobą łkanie.

Wizyta w bibliotece okazała się bezowocna. Od zeszłego tygodnia, kiedy był tam ostatnim razem, nie dostali nic nowego. Chuck ruszył więc dalej, do swojego wydawcy, by załatwić parę interesów. Zakupy ciążyły mu w dłoni, ale po prostu przełożył je do drugiej i szedł dalej niewzruszony. Minął małą dziewczynkę i jej ojca, którzy – sądząc po ich rozmowie – zmierzali do kliniki weterynaryjnej.

\- Chcę zabrać Timmy’ego do domu! – płakało dziecko. Nie mogło mieć więcej niż pięć lat.

\- Wiem, skarbie – odparł jej ojciec. – Ale Timmy jest chory i nie może wrócić.

\- Nie chcę, żeby był chory! Chcę żeby wyzdrowiał!

\- Czasami nie można wyleczyć choroby, słonko. Niestety musimy pożegnać się z Timmym.

\- Nie chcę! Timmy to mój przyjaciel!

Wydawca przetrzymał go u siebie kilka godzin, ględząc i ględząc o terminach, zmianach w historii i innych rzeczach, które Chuck wpuszczał jednym uchem, a wypuszczał drugim. Wiedział, że i tak będzie tak, jak on tego chce i jeśli wydawcy przyjdzie czekać na kolejną książkę z serii Supernatural nawet trzy lata, to i tak nie zerwie kontraktu czym zawsze groził przy okazji opóźnień. Za dużo pieniędzy zgarniał za tandetną jego zdaniem historyjkę o dwóch braciach polujących na potwory. Gdyby wiedział, że właśnie w tym momencie Chuck zajmuje się tworzeniem kolejnych wiarygodnych postaci pobocznych na podstawie tego, co zobaczył w mieście, to pewnie by się zamknął. Ale nie wiedział, więc jego pogadanka trwała aż sam się zmęczył i Chuck wykorzystał ten moment, by uciec.

Przed powrotem do domu postanowił jeszcze odwiedzić park. Do przyjazdu autobusu i tak miał jeszcze trochę czasu, więc czemu by nie skorzystać? Znalazł przyjemne i położone w cieniu miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się ławka i przysiadł na niej, stawiając zakupy na ziemi. Z siatki wyjął kawałek chleba, który zaczął skubać palcami i rzucać na ziemię. Już po chwili zleciały się do niego gołębie łase na każdy okruszek. Jednak nie tylko gołębie zaszczyciły go swym towarzystwem. Po kilku minutach dosiadł się do niego mężczyzna, który ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w plac zabaw znajdujący się na wprost.

\- Któreś jest pańskie? – zapytał Chuck wskazując na bawiące się dzieci.

\- Chłopczyk w zielonej koszulce – odparł.

Ów chłopczyk był właśnie huśtany przez matkę na jednej z huśtawek i najwyraźniej bawił się świetnie.

\- Nie bawi się pan z nim?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

\- Wolę posiedzieć tu.

Chuck nie wypytywał dalej, bo to nie była w końcu jego sprawa. Skupił się znowu na karmieniu gołębi, które z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej najedzone, powoli traciły zainteresowanie jego chlebem.

\- Co ty tu do diabła robisz?

Chuck nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podeszła do nich kobieta, matka chłopca w zielonej koszulce. Dziecka jednak z nią nie było, niczego nieświadome bawiło się z rówieśnikami pod okiem innych dorosłych.

\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć mojego syna – odparł mężczyzna wściekle i wstał z ławki. Ani on, ani kobieta nie zwracali uwagi na Chucka, który z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie.

\- Masz zakaz.

\- Ale nie prawny tylko twój. Pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać.

Mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu, ale kobieta natychmiast stanęła na jego drodze.

\- Nie zbliżysz się do niego – ostrzegła. – Straciłeś swoją szansę.

\- Jestem już trzeźwy od roku! Mam pracę! Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?!

\- Żebyś zniknął z naszego życia!

Chuck uznał, że to dobry moment, by się po chichu wycofać. Nie było to specjalnie trudne, kłócąca się para nawet go nie widziała.

Dotarł na przystanek akurat w chwili, gdy przyjechał autobus. Tym razem usiadł w środku, za jakimś mężczyzną, który ściskał w dłoni kartkę papieru i płakał, starając się to jednak robić jak najciszej. Chuck zerknął mu przez ramię i zobaczył, że to pismo ze szpitala, a konkretniej wyniki badań onkologicznych. Mężczyzna miał nowotwór.

Gdy autobus dojechał na jego przystanek, zapłakany facet dalej siedział w środku i łkał. Albo jechał dalej albo przegapił miejsce, gdzie miał wysiąść. Chuck minął go bez słowa i wysiadł, kierując się prosto do domu. Odłożył zakupy na stół i nawet ich nie rozpakowując zabrał się za pisanie, póki wszystkie wrażenie z wyprawy do miasta wciąż były świeże. Poznał tyle ciekawych historii, które świetnie nadałyby się do książki, musiał je teraz tylko przelać na papier.

Nalał sobie whisky do szklanki i zaczął pisać jak natchniony. Uśmiechał się przy tym chociaż wszystkie te historie przypadkowych osób były niezwykle smutne.

Praca pisarza ma jednak swoje zalety. Nie ważne jak źle mają bohaterowie twojej powieści, zawsze można ich życie polepszyć. Chuck wiedział, że to domena kiepskich twórców. Nie zawsze można robić wszystko, by uszczęśliwić bohaterów, czasami historia musi się skończyć źle, by wywarła na czytelnikach lepsze wrażenie, by była bardziej realna. Ale to była jego książka i jako autor mógł z nią zrobić co chciał, nawet jeśli sam wcześniej określił jakieś zasady. Mógł je złamać. Od kilku cudów jeszcze nikt nie umarł, a książka nie zbiednieje pod względem atrakcyjności. Należy tylko znać umiar i równowagę.

Ile cudów może się wydarzyć jednego dnia?

***  
\- Pani Hanzel, co pani robi, na litość boską?!

\- Kochana, nie krzycz, bo swoim krzykiem zbudzisz nawet mojego dawno zmarłego męża.

\- Złamie sobie pani kręgosłup, niech pani przestanie!

\- Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej, mogę nawet robić pompki! Czuję się zupełnie jak w czterdziestym czwartym, ha!

***  
_adres to Jackson ave 32 w Kansas City_

**Dziękuję. Naprawdę chcę poznać moją prawdziwą mamę**

_ona też chce ciebie poznać. boję się tylko, że o mnie zapomnisz_

**Cokolwiek się stanie, ty też zawsze będziesz moją mamą. Kocham cię**

_ja ciebie też_

***  
\- Gratuluję, ma pan ten pracę!

\- Żartuję pan?

\- Nie, zaczyna pan od jutra.

\- Dziękuję. Bardzo panu dziękuję. Ratuje mi pan życie.

***  
\- Holly, Terry wyjechał.

\- Jak to wyjechał?

\- Jego ojciec dowiedział się, co ci robił. Zabrał go z miasta i wysłał na terapię. Jesteś bezpieczna.

***  
\- Wynik jest pozytywny.

\- Na pewno?

\- Zrobiłam testy trzy raz, na pewno. Jest pani w ciąży, gratulacje.

***  
\- Timmy ma się już lepiej, możesz go zabrać do domu.

\- Timmy!

\- Mówiła pani, że nic się nie da zrobić.

\- Widocznie wkradł się w badania jakiś błąd. Timmy jest zdrowy i nic nie wskazuje, by miało być inaczej. Ma przed sobą jeszcze wiele szczęśliwych, psich lat.

***  
\- Możesz widywać się z Mattem.

\- Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz mnie przy nim widzieć.

\- Pyta o ciebie, nie chcę mu cię zabierać. Mam tylko jeden warunek.

\- Zrobię wszystko.

\- Spotykasz się z nim tylko w mojej obecności, rozumiesz?

\- Jak słońce. Mogę teraz zobaczyć syna?

***  
\- To cud. Nowotwór zniknął.

\- Przecież nie dawał mi pan szans na wyzdrowienie.

\- Nie wiem co się stało, nowotwór tam był, dokładnie tutaj. A teraz… zniknął. Cud. Po prostu cud.

**Author's Note:**

> Już jakiś czas chciałam napisać cos o Chucku. Wena przyszła podczas słuchania piosenki One of us(wersji w wykonaniu ekipy Glee, lepsza niż oryginał). Ilekroć ją słyszę, widzę Chucka.


End file.
